


Riptide and it's many uses (Of scaring people)

by BatmanofGotham



Series: The Percy Jackson One-Shot Series [8]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy hands Jason Riptide by accident during a test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide and it's many uses (Of scaring people)

Jason looked around frantically for a pen, but the only person in sight was Percy, and he was never going to ask his for a pen again after the accident. 

Flashback

“Dang it!” Jason groaned in frustration as his pen ran out of ink. He looked around, his eyes lighting up as they settled on his classmate/ fellow half-blood. 

"Hey Percy, can I borrow a pen?” Jason leaned sideways, whispering to the other teen. “Hmm? Okay. ” Percy agreed absent-mindedly, staring somewhere off into space before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen. 

Jason gratefully accepted it, uncapping it. “AAAHHHHH! BLOODY HELL!” Jason flung the pen — no, sword across the classroom, his heart still pounding frantically in his chest. He looked around after the moment of panic, realizing all his classmates and the teacher was staring at him, Percy with a particularly guilty and sheepish look.

The teacher gave him a sharp, disappointed look over her glasses, “Mr. Grace, that would be a 0 on the test for disrupting the class. And detention for a month.” Jason opened his mouth, but the teacher cut him off again with a sharp look. He fought an urge to whine. It wasn't his fault that a pen suddenly became a razor-sharp sword millilitres in front of his face!

End Flashback

Jason shuddered, staring at Percy. A pencil would do just as well, he decided.


End file.
